Smithy, We Made You
by ZootyCutie
Summary: A parody of We Made You by Eminem. This is how the Smithy Gang REALLY felt about their "leader".


_You know what? We never missed you.  
>After all, you tried to use us!<em> 

When your war started to storm, it was clear to me, (Clear to me!)  
>You're the one who they abhor, who they hate to see. (Who they hate to see!)<br>You're our leader, (Sadly!)  
>Everybody hates you. (Everybody hates you.)<br>Father,  
>Who could really blame you? (Who could really blame you?)<br>We're the ones who made you!

Attacking the Mushroom land,  
>With your homemade army at your command.<p>

You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand,  
>How did it feel: Was it fantastic, was it grand?<br>Well, look at all the massive damage to your land,  
>Father, please, don't you understand?<br>I don't think you have the soul of half a man.  
>They killed you, 'cause you thought our world was too bland.<br>Sent you back to Hell once again,  
>But really, is this truly the end?<br>Could you come back as nasty as you can?  
>Hope you don't, dad, just stay in death's land!<br>We do not mean to royally offend,  
>But Father, please see that you never show up again.<br>Exor was plus two, you made him plus ten!  
>I know you want to rule, I've seen your true grin,<br>Don't try these worlds! 

When your war started to storm, it was clear to me, (Clear to me!)  
>You're the one who they abhor, who they hate to see. (Who they hate to see!)<br>You're our leader, (Sadly!)  
>Everybody hates you. (Everybody hates you.)<br>Father,  
>Who could really blame you? (Who could really blame you?)<br>We're the ones who made you!

The enforcer, looking for more soldiers to torture,  
>Walk up to the flawed children and make fake conjures.<br>Sorry father, but what's the Machine Mades,  
>Have that we don't? Are you saying they're endlessness?<br>Well we could be as strong and as loyal as 10,000 men,  
>Could have given us true love and then sent us in,<p>

And we could have stormed the kingdom then,  
>Conquered, brought true supplies without end.<br>You didn't realize and just cut out the middlemen,  
>Thought violence was the only thing it took to win.<br>You could use this to get unneeded revenge,  
>Forgot us, showed our clones way more attention.<br>And little did I mention the other potential parents, that had to be benched,  
>Man, I swear you didn't let them by us an inch,<br>Made sure you would adopt us, and not even them.

When your war started to storm, it was clear to me, (Clear to me!)  
>You're the one who they abhor, who they hate to see. (Who they hate to see!)<br>You're our leader, (Sadly!)  
>Everybody hates you. (Everybody hates you.)<br>Father,  
>Who could really blame you? (Who could really blame you?)<br>We're the ones who made you!

And that's why, Smithy, you'd never live without,  
>We knew you wanted us,<br>So you could just start sending us out.  
>And father, you know, you know you needed us too,<br>Don't try to deny it, father, we were the ones fighting for you.

Father, we're beginning to see your true faces,  
>Why should you disguise it every few paces?<br>We thought that's bad, we should have seen the rest of your powers,  
>Never has there been such blind rage and costalgia.<br>Father, we didn't mean to mess with your plans, but,  
>We found peace through this so-called "horrible" land.<br>Ten hut! Stuck in the same exact rut,  
>And they wonder why we were socially challenged.<p>

Lord help us, he's back in his true cranium,  
>Lookin' like rust instead of titanium,<br>I think you made him flip, Mario,  
>Rest assured, what you did was good from the get go,<br>Can you blame me? He's our Darth, we're his clones.  
>Thought of us just as commonplace drones.<br>With a plan to shut us off from both of our homes,  
>Mario, I think we just met our heroes!<br>Thanks a lot, sir! 

When your war started to storm, it was clear to me, (Clear to me!)  
>You're the one who they abhor, who they hate to see. (Who they hate to see!)<br>You're our leader, (Sadly!)  
>Everybody hates you. (Everybody hates you.)<br>Father,  
>Who could really blame you? (Who could really blame you?)<br>We're the ones who made you!

So Smithy, Smithy  
>Go down, down, down (Smithy!)<br>Go down, down, down (Smithy!)  
>Go down, down, down (Smithy!)<br>Get down, go down (Smithy!)  
>Go down, down, down (Smithy!)<br>Go down, down, down (Smithy!)  
>Go down, down, down (Smithy!)<br>Go down, go down

_Oh, Smithy!  
>I bet Hell never looked so good!<br>I can't wait!  
>You're going back!<br>Haha! Whoo!  
>Smithy Gang!<br>AWOL!  
>Yeah!<em>


End file.
